


Пираты, любовь и катастрофы

by Bee_13, Corazon_De_Joker_etc



Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/Corazon_De_Joker_etc
Summary: Иккаку - член Пиратов Сердца. О ней практически ничего не известно, так что тут хэдканон во все поля :) Название отсылает к ее имени, которое с японского переводится как "нарвал".Ikkaku is a member of the Heart Pirates. Almost nothing is known about it, so there is a headcanon very much :) The title refers to her name, which is translated from Japanese as narwhal (lat. Monodon monoceros). The name of this marine animal was borrowed from the Icelandic language and is associated with its "cadaverous" skin color. In Icelandic, the word narhval is formed by the addition of nar — "corpse" and hval — " whale»
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet, this relationships is implied
Series: Внеконкурс вне рамок (з)фб [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115927
Kudos: 1
Collections: Работы про Корасона и Ко с ЗФБ 2020





	1. Женщина-нарвал\Narwhal Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иккаку - член Пиратов Сердца. О ней практически ничего не известно, так что тут хэдканон во все поля :) Название отсылает к ее имени, которое с японского переводится как "[нарвал](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BB)".
> 
> Ikkaku is a member of the Heart Pirates. Almost nothing is known about it, so there is a headcanon very much :) The title refers to her name, which is translated from Japanese as narwhal (lat. Monodon monoceros). The name of this marine animal was borrowed from the Icelandic language and is associated with its "cadaverous" skin color. In Icelandic, the word narhval is formed by the addition of nar — "corpse" and hval — " whale»


	2. gun, aim, fire




	3. the woman from the mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Категория: джен (с элементами гета Доффи\Виола)  
> Жанр: мафия!AU  
> Примечание: молчанье, контроль, красота, страсть - страшное оружие  
> ***  
> Category: gen (with elements of het Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet)  
> Genre: mafia!AU  
> Note: silence, control, beauty, passion - a terrible weapon


	4. так пропускает удар тот, кто любит\the one who loves misses the punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Бельмере (подразумеваются так же Арлонг и Нами с Ноджико)  
> Жанр: драма  
> Примечание: когда оружие бессильно; названье - цитата из песни ["Светлей"](https://music.yandex.ua/album/8461490/track/56857679) группы Немного нервно  
> ***  
> Characters: Bell-mère (also referred to as Arlong and Nami with Nojiko)  
> Genre: Drama  
> Notes: when the weapon is powerless; the title is a quote from the song


	5. бой баба\battle woman




	6. и жили они долго и счастливо (чего нельзя с полной уверенностью утверждать о других)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: романтика, повседневность, флафф, AU  
> ***  
> The title: and they lived happily ever after (which cannot be said with complete certainty about others)  
> Genre: romance, slice of life, fluff, AU


End file.
